My Beautiful Flower
by Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta
Summary: Ciel goes to Ouran with Sebastian for a case. This case is very important that the queen's life is depending on it. What if they were dragged in a certain host club? Will they join? Will Ciel finally feel the wrath of LOVE? Read to find out!
1. The Case

My Beautiful Flower (Chapter 1: The Case)

OK! So this is another story that I made! CielxKyouya FTW! I wish ya'll liked it! If you want to request something that you wanted to happen, Just review and I would pick randomly!

Hope you enjoy!

Here we go!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Ciel's P.O.V

I was sitting on my chair doing some paperwork. Until, Sebastian came in. "Bocchan, You have a letter from the queen." He said. I looked up at him and sighed. "Let me see" I said. He nodded and cut through the seal. I took the letter from him and began to read it.

Dear Ciel,

I want you to go to Japan for a big case. There was an murderer that is coming for me. He's been murdering all the rich and first classed families here in London but mostly, in Japan. I am afraid he will come to me next. I want you to catch that murderer and arrest him. If possible, kill him. I had enrolled you to a certain school called Ouran Academy. You will go there under covered as a student. Because the murderer is an employee there. But I have no clue who. I am counting and putting my hopes upon you.

Sincerely,  
Queen Victoria

I sighed and began to fold the letter. Sebastian looked at me curiously. "What does she say, Bocchan?" He asked. I just have to answer him because he helps me with this. "The queen is going to be murdered. And the murderer is located in Japan and an employee in a certain school called Ou...ran? The murderer has murdered some high classed people. In Japan , and also in here, London. I'm afraid he will also come for the queen. So, prepare a flight and some things we needed. We are going to Japan." He nodded and run off. I suddenly thought of the case. The murderer only murders the high-classed families huh? What was the reason to do that? the only reason I thought about is the word of green.. Money.. Of course. Who wouldn't thought of that?

~The Flight ~

"Sebastian, What kind of school is this Ouran Academy anyway?" I asked. Looking out the plane window. "It is a school for rich boys and girls, Bocchan. And if I'm correct, its a very elite school. The perfect place for the murderer to get close to rich families." He smirked. The murderer is somehow very clever. Applying to an elite school to try to murder rich families. I ate my cookie and silently drank my tea. "an elite school huh?"

~At the Phantomhive Manor in Japan!~

I sighed and walked into my room. The estate in London is EXACTLY the same as the estate in Japan. I should. Its like I'm still in London.

I then turned to Sebastian who was unpacking. "When are we going to Ouran?" I asked. He turned to me and answered "Tomorrow, Bocchan. I have already prepared our uniforms so we are absolutely ready for tomorrow. I sighed "...okay..."

"Ouran, an elite school huh? I wonder..." "What is it, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked. "Ouran academy sounds a good and peaceful place. I think I would like it there." I said. Sebastian rose an eyebrow and chuckled. I wonder why.

I lied down on my bed and turned to Sebastian. "Im very tired and I would like to retire this early." Sebastian nodded and left the room. I then closed my eyes.

Just you wait Mr. Murderer.  
The Case starts tomorrow. Just you wait.

OvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOv

First chapter finished!

Don't for get to Follow and Favorite! and review too! Ill update in a few hours so don't worry!

Next Chapter: Going to Ouran!

~Alois is Out! Peace!~ 


	2. Going to Ouran!

My Beautiful Flower (Chapter 2: Going to Ouran)

Okay! So this is the new chapter. I hope you liked the first chapter even though its short. I am so sorry though!

Here it is! Hope you all like it!

OvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOv

Ciel's P.O.V

~At Ouran! ~

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Why is the school..."

"...Pink?" Sebastian smirked at my reaction. The school is pink. Light Pink! It reminds me of Lizzy. I wonder how she's doing back in London. I left without telling .. back to the pink school.

I sighed. and tried to forget about the color. "Okay Sebastian, remember that you are going to this school as a family friend. and don't even think about annoying me." I said. His smirk got wider. "Of course, Boccha- I mean Ciel." He said. I walked on the front of the school as I heard screa- errr... Squeals of girls. Oh dear... "Sebastian..." I sighed. He then looked at me. "Yes, Ciel?" He asked. I rubbed my temples annoyingly. "I hate this school..." I said. He rose his eyebrow. "Oh? May I remind you Boccha- Ciel, you're doing this for the queen. and also, I kinda like the attention we are getting." He said. Damn this guy. I heard some of the girls say. "The short one is so cute!" and "What's with his eye patch? It makes him look more cuter!" And then. "That tall one is soooo handsome! They look like a yaoi couple!" Okay... I kinda hate that last part. I believe Sebastian heard that because he was smirking.

The girls began to crowd at us. making me flinch. Sebastian can actually avoid them because he's tall. And because of my ultimate smallness.. I kept stumbling back and forth. My thoughts was cut off until someone pulled me out of the crowd. I looked at that someone and to my surprise, Its a brunette girl. Dressed as a boy. Lesbian? maybe I could say that.

I guess I could just say thank you. "Thank you.." I said. She smiled at me. "No problem! Girls here are somehow crazy..." She said. I sighed. No wonder. "No doubt about that." I said. Pointing at the girls who were attacking Sebastian. She chuckled lightly and walked up to the girls. "Okay ladies! I think he needs some space!" She yelled at the girls. and the girls somehow obeyed her. Weird. The girls looked at the cross dresser "Aww! okay haruhi-kun!" They said in unison and began to took off. Sebastian walked up to me and sighed. "That was breathtaking... literally." He said. I chuckled lightly. Then the cross dressing girl walked up to us again. "Hi... anyway. I'm sorry for not introducing earlier. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. And I was asked to accompany both of you for a week. Ummm.. Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive right?" She asked. Okay... "Yes... You know both of us then... its a pleasure to meet you Haruhi." I said and reached out a hand. She smiled and shook my hand "The pleasure is yours." She said and also shook sebastian's hand. "Well I was asked to accompany with you because we are on the same classes together." She said. She isn't that bad. Not like the other girls. I smiled lightly. "Class starts on 5 minutes right?" Sebastian asked. Haruhi nodded. "oh yes! we are going to be late!" She startled. We walked to class together.

~At Class!~

The teacher asked to introduce ourselves. I guess I'm going first. "Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive, I am 13 years old. and I hope I would have a pleasureable year here at Ouran." I smiled lightly. then its sebastian's turn. "Hello, I am Sebastian Michaelis. I am 15 years old. I am Ciel's friend." He did his signature smile. which received some squeals from girls.

"Okay Sebastian, You'll sit next to Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, raise your hand" The teacher said. and Haruhi did as told. Sebastian began to walk up to the said seat and sat immediately. "Ciel, you'll sit next to Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru, Raise your hand." I saw this ginger head boy wit another ginger head boy. i am guessing they are twins. I'm kinda sure that this twins are smirking at me and Sebastian earlier. I sighed and sat on the said seat. I noticed that this hikaru guy talking to me. "Hey kid.." He said. I sighed annoyingly. "What?" I said coldly. Sebastian then turned his head to look at me. He smirked. then looked back to the front. Seriously, what is his deal? "You and your friend should join our club." whispered the other guy next to Hikaru. I'm guessing he's his twin. I rose an eyebrow of curiosity "What club?" Suddenly, Haruhi turned to us. "The host club." She said. she joins this club too? I wonder what kind of club it is. I don't want to get into an annoying situation. "I don't know what that host club thing is but, No..." I said. Hikaru frowned. "Please?" He said. "No." I protested. "Please?" the other gingerhead boy said. "No..." I protested again. "You know you won't get away with this..." Hikaru said. I just ignored him. Haruhi turned to me again. "Yes Ciel, you won't get away with this. those twins are pure evil." She turned away. I rolled my eyes and focusing at the teacher. The queen said that the murderer is a employee at this school. but to my luck, the teacher isnt that suspicious. But I won't take my eye off of him. I sighed and waited for the clock.

Time has skipped until dismissal.

Me and Sebastian are walking through random hallways to look for clues. until the twins and haruhi walked up to us. I rubbed my temples annoyingly. "What is it now? if its about this host club I said I don't wa-" I was cut off when the twins tackled me and dragged me through the hallways. I saw haruhi mouthing 'I'm sorry' and Sebastian who was smirking. He's enjoying this. They followed us to a random door. "an abandoned music room? what are we going to do here?" I asked. The twins chuckled. "If you don't want to join the host club, Why don't you see it first?" says hikaru's twin.. I could tell them apart by their voices. "Before that who are you?" I asked pointing at the twin. "I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru said. its obvious. I could tell them apart. and the other one said, "I'm kaoru!" Kaoru huh? I'll take note of that. I sighed. "Could we just go inside to get this over with?" I said. they chuckled. "okay!" they said in unison. a

when the door has opened, rose petals flew on my face. Oh god...

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I really hate this school"

"I could tell."

OvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvO

Okay! another chapter finished! I hope you liked it! And please review! I would love that!

Thank you!

Next Chapter: Please Be A Host!

~Alois Out! Peace!~ 


	3. Please Be a Host!

My Beautiful Flower (Chapter 3: Please Be a Host!)

So I Got a review! Its from Paxloria!

Hi Paxloria! I am very sorry! its just, I'm on my phone all the time so I'm not quite good with grammars when I use it. I am so sorry!

Anyway! Here's the 3rd chappieee!

Hope you like it!

OvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOv

Normal P.O.V

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I still hate this school.."

"I could tell."

"Welcome~!"

Ciel and Sebastian made an annoyed look on their faces as they heard a blonde guy talk. "You must be the new students we've been hearing so much about!" He added. Then, another blonde-haired boy (who was very small) began to talk. "You are Ciel-chan and Sebby-chan! Hika-chan and Kao-chan already introduced us to you!" He said. Ciel looked so pissed off and turned to the twins who're smirking and shrugged. He then turned to Haruhi who has a apologetic look on her face. "Can I leave now?" Ciel asked. The blonde guy shook his head. "No! You haven't met the host club yet!" He yelled. Ciel rose his eyebrow. "Host... club?" He asked in curiosity.

the blonde's eyes widen "You don't know what a host club is?!" He yelled once again. which made Ciel glare at him. "Would I be asking if I know it?! use your common sense, you idiot!" Ciel yelled uncontrollably. After his yell, He noticed that the blonde guy was sitting in the corner. "What's that idiot doing this time?!" Ciel added. He doesn't like this blonde's attitude. .bit. Suddenly, The twins started to talk. "You hurt the boss' feelings!" Hikaru yelled. And kaoru added "Cheer him up!" Ciel rolled his eyes. "OK fine... How will I cheer him up?" Ciel said in annoyance. the twins smirked "join the club!" They said in unison. Sebastian rubbed his temples and so does the man who was wearing glasses. which Ciel noticed just now. He ignored the twins and turned to him. "Who are you?" He asked coldly. The black haired man started to open his mouth to talk.

"I am Kyouya Ootori, I am a part of this club." He said. Ciel once again rose his eyebrow. "Oh? you seem decent have you been dragged here too?" Ciel asked. "Half yes, half no." Kyouya answered. Ciel rolled his eyes. "You must be very annoying too then," Ciel answered and turned away. Kyouya shrugged. "Well, you are Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company. You are 13 years old and became the only heir of the Phantomhive manor because your parents died in a fire when you were little..." Ciel turned back to kyouya with his eyes wide. How did he know all of that?! Ciel's thoughts were stormed thinking about this kyouya guy.

But his thoughts were interrupted when the two blondes began to tackle him. "What the-" He was being attacked by two blonde idiots. "Oh little Ciel! I am so sorry about what happened to you! it is very tragic! you could be the tragic type!" The taller blonde said. Ciel saw Sebastian chuckling. He just glared at him. "Tragic type?" He asks. The blondes stopped hugging him. "The host club has different types! Like Kyouya, the cool type!" He pointed at the eye-glassed guy earlier. "That's Hunny! The shota type!" He then pointed at the short blonde "This is Mori! the wild type" He pointed at the man whose as tall as Sebastian . Ciel didn't notice him before. "These are the twins! The Devilish type!" He pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru. Ciel looked at them as if it was just normal. "No doubt about that." Ciel said in annoyance. "This is haruhi , the natural type!" He yelled. pointing at haruhi. "Yeah, we met." Ciel said. "And I am Tamaki the princely type!" Tamaki uelled . which annoyed Ciel once again.

"No I'd met you all, can I leave now?" Ciel said. Tamaki shook his head. "No! you should join the club!" Ciel rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because we need more members! And both of you will be perfect for a host!" Tamaki yelled. "Can you excuse me and Sebastian for a minute?" Ciel asked and everyone nodded.

"What is it, bocchan?" Sebastian whispered. "I don't like this club, Sebastian." Ciel said. "But bocchan, the club might be useful." Sebastian said. Ciel rose an eyebrow. "How is that?" He asked. "That Ootori guy may seem to get a lot of information on everyone. so if we get closer to him, we might just get enough clues and information about the school." Sebastian explained. Ciel nodded. "You have a point there."

Ciel and Sebastian got back to the host club. "Okay sure, we'all join your club." Ciel said. "Oh Joy!" Tamaki jumped and the twins started partying. Ciel sighed in annoyance.

...This is going to be A LONG afternoon...

OvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOv

So its the end! it sucks! Sucks I tell ya! SUCKS!

Okay then! I hope you like it!

Next Chapter: Starting Today, You're a host!

~Alois Is Out! Peace!~ 


End file.
